


A Plant Named Sykkuno

by gooeycocoa



Series: angsty corpsekkuno shorts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, everyone is lol, sykkuno is ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeycocoa/pseuds/gooeycocoa
Summary: Corpse has no one left in his life except a little plant he decided to keep.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: angsty corpsekkuno shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094168
Comments: 22
Kudos: 183





	A Plant Named Sykkuno

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for like a week and waking up to the teams j10 messages tweets me sad

Corpse compares himself to the roaches he finds crawling across the wooden floors of the roofless base he shares with Sykkuno. Barely getting through the day, in a constant cycle of waking up, looking for a meal, sleeping, waking up again. Rinse and repeat.

He wonders how they managed to survive almost as much as he ponders the odds of his own survival. He allows them to crawl along his fingertips, run up and down his arms, before crushing them between his palms.

He holds his breath as he eats, praying he can find game tomorrow.

It’s been weeks since the Rapture. 

Strong winds pulled away their homes, their lives, their memories. Fire ate away at the oxygen in their lungs, the life from their cells. Bombs erased every trace that they had ever existed.

Knocked out cold for god knows how many days, Corpse stood to find... no one.

An arm here… a leg there… the remains of a green scarf.

He spent days wandering, lost. The rising and setting of the sun blending together in a beautiful but terrifying blur of reds and yellows. He was supposed to keep running, he was supposed to exhaust the rest of his life until his vision went black.

It did, eventually, and he thought it would all be over. But having opened his heavy eyes once again, Corpse found himself face first in the dirt, eyes locked on a little green thing. 

It stuck out from the greyed out dirt, a soft green color. Sprout. 

Before he was even aware of it, Corpse was running back to his base, clutching dirt that spilled through his fingers. The days flew by again. Reds… yellows… but also green.

He packed whatever was left into a small plastic container and immediately watered it.

From there he was set on surviving. Scavenging for supplies, food, and drink.

  
  


Sometimes he’ll prepare a small bowl with the food he prepared for dinner. He’ll set it in front of Sykkuno. It’s never much. Most of the time it’s dried fruit, something raw, something half spoiled. He’ll talk about his day, how it’s mostly spent hunting for his next meal. He’ll show off his kills, his findings, placing the shred of scarf around the base of the plant.

A breeze gently caresses the sprout. It sways weakly. Corpse takes it as a response.

He sacrifices some of his precious water on Sykkuno, a few capfuls should be enough. Sykkuno never seems to grow anyways.

After he finishes eating, he’ll help himself to the bowl Sykkuno would’ve had if he were really here.

Sometimes he’ll sing for Sykkuno. His voice fills the silence until his throat runs dry. He’ll run out of lyrics and resort to melodies. He’ll scrawl little nothings into the floors, notes for a song that he knows will never be finished. Sometimes he writes to Sykkuno, he writes to Rae, to Ludwig, asking them questions he hopes they can read from the afterlife.

_ Where have you gone? _

_ When will it be my turn?” _

He misses everyone. He misses their voices, the comfort they’d brought him that he really didn’t think he deserved. They were only there for a moment, and so will he, and the earth will keep turning.

But Corpse just can’t seem to die. Something is keeping him tied to this damned planet.

Because if he’s gone, there will be no one left to keep Sykkuno alive. No one to water him, to check his colors, no one to remember him.

So Corpse stays, living the days as they come, waiting for the day Sykkuno decides to pass on so that he can follow him too.

Until then, Corpse will do whatever it takes to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent done something like this a while. 
> 
> i did "you are worth all my lifetimes" back in march for another fandom if u wanna check it out


End file.
